Let's Make Them Proud
by BlueRedPinkRanger
Summary: Megumi visits Wataru and finds that he's depressed, so she finds a way to cheer him up. This is canon to the Kamen Rider Kiva movie. Wataru/Megumi


**A/N: I've recently become a fan of Kamen Rider, Kiva is one of my fave seasons, and Wataru/Megumi is one of my fave couples. So that's why I decided to write this story after watching _Kamen Rider Kiva King of the Castle in the Demon World._ So I hope everybody likes this! :) Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider, it belongs to the TOEI Company. **

* * *

It had been a month since Otoya and Yuri had left the future; and Megumi Aso (Yuri's daughter) hadn't seen Wataru Kurenai (Otoya's son) in all that time and she had become VERY worried about him. So she decided that today she was going to go over to the young man's house and see how he was doing.

She had seen Shizuka Nomura, a fourteen year old girl who called herself Wataru's 'mother', earlier that same day and Shizuka had told her that Wataru has been pretty sad ever since he performed at the high school he had been going to.

And of course it really disturbed Megumi when she heard that Wataru hadn't even played that violin in two weeks! So now she was here at Wataru's home and everything on the outside of the mansion seemed lifeless; and that kinda creeped her out, but she still managed to knock on the front door.

And there was no answer, so she tried again and there was still no sign of life in the house at all. That's when she tried the door-handle and the door swung open to reveal the dimly lighted interior.

_He probably left it unlocked so Shizuka can get_ inside. She thought to herself as she carefully stepped inside the house and gently closed the door behind her.

Once inside, every seemed to be dark and cold, and for some reason Megumi couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching her. This feeling was strange because she had never felt this feeling before.

Then she entered the room where Wataru had repaired violins. She slowly and carefully looked around the room, apparently trying to spot Wataru, but couldn't. That's when she spotted the Bloody Rose sitting on display behind a glass door with a picture of Otoya lying beside it.

_Oh, it really is beautiful!_ She thought to herself as she gazed upon the master-piece.

Then at that same moment, she heard footsteps coming up the stairs. She quickly turned around and saw Wataru approaching her. His face looked wet and his eyes were very red, and seeing the shy young man like this made Megumi feel sad herself.

But Megumi tried her best to smile, but it seemed hard. "Wataru-kun, what's the matter? Why are you so sad?" She sweetly asked him as she took a few steps toward him, and it pleased her that he didn't take any steps back.

"I'm okay, i-it's just that I miss Father! I tried to live and be happy for him, but now that I've met him; it's hard to forget him!" Wataru sadly confessed as he looked at his father's violin with tears brimming in his eyes.

At first, Megumi didn't know what to say. She had liked Wataru the moment she first met him, and it pleased her immensely when he started to get over his shyness, but now she didn't know what to think.

_Come on Megumi! You love him, don't you? If you really love him, then help him!_ She thought to herself, attempting to think of something to say. Then it struck her.

Wataru had sat down in a chair at his work table and he let his head hang down dejectedly. So Megumi joined him at the table, and she rested a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Wataru, I know how you feel. I miss Mother everyday, but I know that she would be angry if she knew that I was trying to isolate myself from the world and spending everyday, every moment crying and feeling sorry for myself!" She said strongly, but comfortingly.

That's when Wataru looked up at her with a hopeful expression, "And I bet that your father would feel the same way if he saw you now!" She finished with those words which hopefully would bring Wataru out of this.

Wataru looked thoughtful for a few minutes, then he nodded and smiled a little, "Megumi-san, you're probably right!" He said in a voice just above a whisper.

Megumi smiled back, "I know I'm right!" She said very relieved that Wataru was going to be okay, "So, let's do our best to make our parents proud." She happily concluded.

Wataru just nodded to this with a grin; and Megumi wondered if it would be okay to tell him.

But before she could say anything, Wataru started to speak, "Megumi-san, I-I just wanted...to say that I-I..." Then he quickly looked away apparently going timid again.

But Megumi could already guess what he was going to say, "Wataru-kun, I love you too!" She finished for him.

Wataru looked over at her and blushed bright red which made Megumi giggle. Then she leaned over and gently kissed him which startled him, but then he started to kiss back.

Then the two carefully pulled away and now Wataru's whole face was red with shyness. And Megumi giggled happily, "Let's make our parents proud together!" She said with finality and Wataru nodded in agreement.

Then at that moment, Shizuka entered the room with a hopeful look on her face, "Well, is he okay again?" She asked eagerly which made Megumi laugh and Wataru grin shyly.

Indeed, he was going to be alright. And with Megumi, he'd never be down again.

**The End**

* * *

**Well, that's the story! And I hope you all liked it! Again please review and tell me how I did writing this! Thanks for reading! And I hope to write more Rider fics in the future, so please stay tuned for more stories! :)**


End file.
